Traicion en kalos
by W.M King
Summary: ash es traicionado por sus amigos tras perder la liga de kalos Ash X korrina/harem
1. Chapter 1

HOLA AMIGOS DE FANFICTION LES TRAIGO ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE

dicen que no existe la vida perfecta ,que cuando menos lo esperas , una apuñalada a tus espaldas es clavada e ,resultando que esa persona que era tu mejor amigo o en mi caso "amigos" , o que la persona que amas ,a la mujer que por todo darías, solo te ve solo como un don nadie ,tu vida se viene abajo tirando una máscara ,una ilusión, una vida que nunca existió ,todo se derrumba esto me sucedió hace unas horas ,dos para ser exactos

Capítulo I : El gran error

Ciudad lumalia ,una bella ciudad ubicada en la región de kalos la cual en estos momentos en el estadio de liga pokemon se disputa ,la final

Por un lado estaba Alain con su charizard ,por otro lado estaba el héroe que algunos odian y otros adoran ,ash ketchum con su greninja sincronizado ,ambos pokemon se encuentran en las ultimas

Ash: Alain que te parece si terminamos esto de un ataque - dijo

ash con una mirada desafiante y determinada

Alain: de acuerdo –respondió con una mirada seria y fría

Lanzallamas! /Mega shuriken de agua! –gritaron ambos

entrenadores a sus pokemon

El ataque colisiono en una batalla de poder, la cual término con una explosión cubriendo el campo de batalla con una nube de polvo ash y Alain se tuvieron que cubrir con sus brazos.

Poco a poco se fue despejando , dos figuras se hicieron presentes, una de ellas en el suelo

Réferi : greninja no puede continuar , el ganador es ALAIN ¡ –dijo el réferi para que el público hiciera los comenzaran a gritar y aplaudir a Alain como ash por dar una gran batalla digna de recordar

Ash fue a atender a su pokemon

Ash : regresa greninja sé que diste lo mejor de ti, ahora descansa –dijo con una sonrisa sincera en eso su compañero amarrillo – vamos pikachu ,será para la próxima –dijo tranquilamente sonriéndole a su pokemon –vamos al centro pokemon –dijo para salir rumbo haia el centro pokemon a curar a sus pokemon ,si se hubiera quedado un poco más hubiera la cara de decepción que le daban su supuestos amigo y novia para después retirarse

Ash iba de camino hacia el centro pokemon cuando de repente choca con alguien

Ash : auch –sé que quejo

¿? : oye fíjate por…-se calló al mirar con quien había chocado, cruzando sus miradas, azul con marrón chocaron se quedaron mirando por un tiempo, hasta que ash reacciono

Ash : los siento korrina –dijo un poco sonrojado ayudando a pararse a la líder de gimnasio tipo lucha – ( que me pasa )

Korrina : eh ,descuida –dijo siendo levantada por el azabache ,una vez de pie –por cierto ash ,siento lo de la liga yo ...-pero ash la interrumpió

Ash : descuida, siempre habrá otra –dijo regalándole una sonrisa que le acelero el corazón de la patinadora –ah por cierto ,que haces aquí creí que estabas en tu gimnasio-pregunto

Korrina: ah! Es cierto, te estaba buscando por un encargo de mi abuelo –dijo sacando un huevo pokemon de color azul –me dijo que debido a tu linaje será un buen compañero –dijo extrañando al azabache

Ash : ¿linaje?-pregunto ash confundido

Korrina : la verdad es que no sé qué significa –dijo de igual forma que el azabache

Ash : bueno ,dile que le agradezco el regalo –dijo con una sonrisa que causo el mismo efecto en korrina – bueno ,gracias korrina ,voy hacia el centro pokemon ,adiós korrina-dijo despidiéndose y siguiendo su rumbo pero en eso fue detenido por una mano en su hombro ,la cual pertenecía a korrina-eh

Korrina: ash, yo también tengo que ir al centro pokemon –dijo nerviosamente –( pero por que dije eso eso es raro,siento la necesidad de ir al centro pokemon ,tengo un mal presentimiento)

Ash : korrina ¡

Korrina : Ah, que pasa –pregunto a la rubia

Ash : te quedaste ida un momento que sucede-pregunto

Korrina: es que me quede pensando en algo- dijo nerviosamente la rubia

Ash : con que era eso ,bueno vámonos –dijo empezando a camina r hacia el centro pokemon con la chica

Time skip

Ya habían llegado al centro pokemon estaban a punto de pasar cuando escucho a sus amigos (misty ,may danw ,Gary ,brock ,iris ,cilan ,max ,paul y zoey y su novia serena ) hablar al igual que korrina se detuvo estaba a punto de entrar y saludar cuando escucho unas palabras que lo dejaron estático , al igual que korrina la cual tenía un mal presentimiento y una opresión en su pecho

¿? : valla otra liga más pérdida, que perdedor –dijo un chico el cual ash reconoció la voz

Ash : Gary...-dijo en un susurro, korrina empezó a preocuparse

¿? : su destino es siempre perder ,debería retirarse y dedicarse a otra cosa –otra voz el cual reconoció como misty

Mas palabras que poco a poco iban apagando los ojos de ash , no hay que decir que korrina estaba más que furiosa y preocupada ,esa opresión en el pecho creció

Todos sus amigos que conoció en sus viajes también estaban Paul y zoey los cuales estaban en silencio

Pero lo que más le dolió fueron las siguientes palabras

Serena: sí que es un perdedor, no sé por qué aún no eh terminado con él ,por suerte Alain me acepto como su novia -esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para el

Korrina estaba a punto de de ir decirle sus cuantas verdades a esos miserables cuando una mano se interpuso ash el cual estaba con la mirada gacha, la levanto y lo que vio korrina la dejo paralizada, esos ojos esa mirada que le hacía sonreír ya no estaba, en su lugar una mirada y ojos apagados sin ningún brillo ,ah

korrina su corazón se estremeció y solo llego a pronunciar

Korrina : ash ...-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos viendo como el azabache entraba al centro te hicieron-dijo ya con lágrimas corriendo libremente en su rostro

Dentro del centro pokemon

Ash había entrado siendo recibido por las miradas y sonrisas hipócritas de sus" amigos " el solo iba con el fleco de su cabello tapando sus ojos

En eso Gary se le acerca

Gary: en hora buena ash felicidades llegar a la final de la liga -dijo "felicitando" a su "amigo y le siguieron los demás, eso solo hacía que su furia aumentara

Más ash no les prestó atención siguió con su camino hacia donde se encontraba la enfermera Joey con la mirada oculta por su cabello azabache, todos se extrañaron por el comportamiento de ash mas no le prestaron atención

Ya le habían entregado sus pokemons la enfermera Joey, llego con una camilla en la cual estaba pikachu con una mirada furiosa hacia los los ex compañeros del azabache, en eso brock se acerca

Brock : oye ash no crees que fuiste grosero c on todos ,te estbamos felicitando y ni siquiera volteaste a ver–dijo brock seriamente más ash no contesto

En eso la más explosiva del grupo, misty hablo o más bien grito y acerco furiosa

Misty : OYE QUE TE PASA ¡ DICULPATE EN ESTOS MISMOS MOMENTOS CON TODOS –grito molesta misty tocándole el hombro

Ash : no me toques ¡-exclamo furioso unos destellos eléctricos en su cuerpo se hicieron presentes haciendo que misty lo soltara ,el centro pokemon tembló levemente ,un viento abrió bruscamente las ventana ,la pokebolas del azabache que estaban en la camilla se movieron y su botón brillo como las de los demás , pikachu comenzó a generar electricidad por su mejillas ,chansey dio una mirada fulminante haciendo estremecer a misty y brock

Ash tomo sus pokebolas, pikachu subió sus hombros iba caminando hacia la salida, su "amada" Novia puso en el medio este simplemente paso de largo

Serena: ash que te pasa-pregunto dulcemente y preocupada más el no contesto ,

Cuando estaba en la puerta volteo a ver a los demás y hablo

Ash : todos ustedes –hablo fríamente haciendo estremecer a todos incluso a Paul el cual junto con zoey no dijeron, nada –quiero que sepan una cosa-dijo con esa misma voz –los detesto malditos desgraciados los odio!-dijo mostrando por primera vez en todo el rato que dejo cogelado a todos sus ojos antes marrones ,ahoran eran ,rojos ,un rojo sangre siguió hablando esta vez viendo a paul y zoey –paul ,zoey gracias-dijo con ese mismo tono extrañando a todos en eso sale del centro pokemon todos salieron a seguir a él azabache

Korrina la cual todavía permanecia a fuera del centro pokemon preocupada esperando a ash ,el cual salio dejando a korrina palarizada por la mirada fría en esos ojos ahora rojos

Korrina : ash que pasa ? -pregunto saliendo de shock preguntando muy preocupada

Ash : eso ahora no importa -dijo con sin aquella voz fría sino una cariño y una media sonrisa –korrina ,gracias por ser mi amiga .gracias por haberme entregado tu amistad gracias por ser tu-

Korrina : porque hablas como si estuvieras despidiendo –le pregunto preocupada

Ash : korrina ,no es un adiós es un hasta luego- finalizo y le dio un beso en la mejilla la cual estaba llena de lágrimas la cual el seco con sus dedos

De repente unos cinco carros de color negros se paran en frente del azabache, pero lo que más resaltaba era el símbolo del team flare,unos hombre se bajaron sacaron a sus pokemon y lo rodearon

Ash se alejó de ella la cual se estaba tocando la mejilla donde ash le había besado

¿? : ash ketchum ,por órdenes de nuestro líder vendrás con nosotros –dijo uno de esos uniformados del team flare -tú decides será a la fácil o difícil –dijo amenazante más el no respondió –entonces será por las malas ,sal arcaine -dijo sacando su pokemon cosa que los demás uniformados- bueno no quería asesinarte en público ,arcaine usa lanzallamas

Ash : pikachu …trueno –los ataques colisionaron pero no obstante el trueno del pokemon eléctrico lo supero impactando en arcaine

¿? : Maldición , los demás ataquen –dijo ordenando cosa que hicieron inmediatamente los ataques se unieron formando uno mucho mas potente

Korrina : ASH ¡ -grito muy preocupada corriendo sacando a lucario ,mas eso no sirvió de nada ya que los ataques colisionaron horrorizando korrina a los espectadores , más los traidores tenían una sonrisa

Un capa de humo y polvo se formo

Korrina : (no ash , tú no puedes ...No)-pensó llorando

Paul y zoey preparaban sus pokebolas para tomar venganza pero

En eso un rugido se escucha en el la cortina de humo y polvo dejando, todos sorprendidos y más una persona que iba de incógnita con una pokebola en sus manos, unos reporteros que pasaban por ahí, grabaron todo actualmente se estaba trasmitiendo en toda kalos , enfocaron el lugar donde vino el rugido

El humo y polvo se despejo, más lo que vieron los dejo paralizado

En frente de ash estaba un imponente pokemon con apariencia de dragón , aparentemente recibió el ataque protegiendo a ash ,pero lo que en verdad dejo sorprendidos a todos es que estaba sin ningún rasguño ,pero lo que vieron los sorprendió mas ,los ojos de ash de un color rojo sangre que sus pokemon también tenían

Max : ese es…

May : no puede ser –los demás también estaban sorprendidos y aterrados en el caso de misty , brock ,iris y cilan , may y max ya que conocían lo fuerte que es ese pokemon

Brock : charizard- dijo con asombro y miedo

Serena : charizard ,ash tiene un charizard – dijo asombrada

Max : y no solo es eso es el pokemon mas fuerte de su equipo –dijo max explicándole a serena

Brock : y no solo eso ,ese pokemon le a ganado incluso a pokemons legendarios- dijo impresionando a todos ,paul y zoey que desconocían ese hecho estaban confundidos

Ash : eso es todo lo que tienen , que patéticos – dijo fríamente impactando más a todos por sus frías palabras haciendo a korrina estremecer y a la que estaba de incógnita

¿? : que te paso-dijo aquella persona desconocida

De regreso a la batalla

Ash : charizard ..Rugido –el pokemon tipo fuego

Charizard : GRRRRRRRAAAAAAR –rugió haciendo temblar el suelo hy que todos los pokemon del equipo flare y los que estaban en los alrededores entraran a su pokebola asustados

Todos los del equipo flare estaba aterrador, estaban indefensos y como enemigo tenían un pokemon aterrador

Ash vio como estos temblaban y hablo

Ash : no se preocupen ,basuras ,no les voy eliminar –dijo aliviando a los del equipo flare-por lo menos ahora no …-dijo sorprendiendo a todos por la última parte –quiero que le den un mensaje a lyssandre,díganle que su muerte esta próxima a venir …y yo sere quien lo elimine –dijo helando a los uniformados ya que sabia el nombre de su líder

Sirenas de autos se escucharon, los del equipo flare se retiraron

Ash se acercaba caminando a su charizard lo acaricia

Ash : valla charizard si que te hiciste fuerte –dijo felicitando a su pokemon el cual rugio de orgullo y alegría –si lo se yo también lo sentí –dijo ash seriamente –es hora de irnos-en eso se escuchan gritos llamándolo los cual reconoció –korrina …

Korrina corrió hacia él y lo abrazo acción que hizo enojar a serena

Serena: oye quien te crees tú para abrazar a mi NOVIO –dijo molesta la peli miel

Ash la miro fríamente al igual que paul ,zoey y korrina

Ash : valla ,no crei que pudieras caer tan bajo ,reina de kalos –dijo con sarcasmo cruel serena le dio una bofetada

Serena : que es lo que te pasa ¡ para que me hables asi-dijo furiosa

Ash : creo que me equivoque –dijo llamando la atención de todos –si podias caer mas bajo – al decir eso toca se aleja de ellos y toca a charizard- adiós ,Paul ,zoey - en eso se acerca a korrina y la toma de su cintura la atrae hacia el y la …besa dejando a todos incluyendo a paul y a la misma korrina que no lo vio venir impresionados

Korrina : ash ..-dijo una vez separados super sonrojada sonrojada

Ash : eso expresa lo que siento por ti –dijo colocándole una mano en la mejilla para después alejarse y tocar a charizard -adiós korrina –dijo tristemente

Un tornado de fuego envolvió a charizard ,ash y pikachu dejando a todos estupefactos

Serena : oye como te a trevez a besar a mi NOVIO–dijo pero en eso recibe una gran cachetada que la hace caer sentada –pero que te pasa ¡ -dijo molesta ,todos estaban sorprendidos de quien la golpeo fue nada menos que ,zoey

Zoey : eres una maldita desgraciada ,después de todo lo que dijiste sobre el tienes el descaro de hablar como si tu fueras la víctima –dijo zoey la cual estaba furiosa –en eso observo a danw –danw nunca me espere esto de ti ,la chica que gracias a ash es una coordinadora ,el creyo en ti ,creyó en todos ustedes y asi le pagan ,son unos miserables ¡ por que crees que esta asi el escucho todo lo que dijieron sus "amigos" ..no me imagino como debe sentirse ahora –dijo con tristeza lo ultimo

Allí todos los traidores se quedaron paralizados

Gary : a quien le importa si lo escucho o no sigue siendo un perde..-sus palabras murieron por un tremendo golpe por parte de paul

Paul : asi que ash es un perdedor, un perdedor que gano la batalla de la frontera venciendo a dos legendarios ,un perdedor que en la liga de sihno vencio a dos legendario –dijo sarcásticamente –aquí el único perdedor eres tú ,el que ash venció en la liga de jotho y tu te retiraste por ello ,que patético eres tu –dijo fríamente –zoey vámonos –dijo yéndose con la pelirroja

Korrina también se fue igual que paul y zoey no quería seuir viéndole la cara a esos traidores , korrina era tenía un lio de emociones entre furiosa, triste, feliz y preocupada, furiosa por lo que le hicieron a ash , triste por lo que le paso a ash , feliz por que ash tiene sentimientos hacia ella y preocupada por lo que puede hacer ash es ese estado en eso su teléfono suena reconoce el número y contesta

Korrina : abuelo ?

/

Sede de la liga pokemon

Podemos ver a la misma persona que estuvo escondida viendo los acontecimiento en el centro pokemon de lumalia

Se acerca una puerta la cual necesita una clave de acceso, introduce el código inmediatamente se abre la puerta revelando unos largos pasillos ,la persona desconocida camina por el pasillo hasta llegar a una sala la cual tenía varios asientos en los cuales se encontraba la elite 4 y su respectiva campeona diantha ,la persona desconocida habla

¿? : es bueno verte diantha –dijo aquella persona

Diantha : igualmente dime ,al fin descifraron el rollo…melody

/

Base de equipo flare

Vemos a lysander viendo un video de lo ocurrido en el centro pokemon de lumalia con una sonrisa

Lysander : con esto mi plan no puede fallar –dijo siniestramente ,alrededor suyo yacían los cuerpos sin vida de los que fueron a buscar a ash

/

En otro lugar cerca llegando en los límites de kalos y unova vemos

a un sujeto a una velocidad increíble junto un lucario a su lado

¿? : tenemos que apresurarnos cada vez lo perdemos más - dijo el sujeto lo único que se le pudo apreciar fue un brillo en los ojos de color azul

Continuara….

que les parecio ,se que es un cliché eso de la traicion y eso , pero yo le voy dar un giro este es solo el comienzo


	2. Chapter 2

_**EH VUELTO, LAMENTO LA DEMORA EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO ESPERO Y LO DIFRUTEN**_

 _ **ACLARACIONES: POKEMON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**_

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **EL TEAM FLARE ATACA, ASH Vs LYSANDER**

 **Pov ash**

Estoy sobrevolando la ciudad de lumalia en charizard, estoy actualmente en un mar de pensamientos y emociones confusión, ira, tristeza y odio,odio un sentimiento que jamás he sentido en i vida ni siquiera por nuestros enemigos ,pero ahora lo siento ,odio hacia los traidores lules se hacían llamar mis amigos y más aun con serena

Cuando escuche aquella conversación ,algo dentro de mi despertó ,unos recuerdos invadieron mi mente y todo tenía solo una frase en común ,el aura ,no había escuchado de esa energía desde sinho y hoy descubro que soy un aura guardián, no un usuario si no un guardián el ultimo que queda ,los recuerdos contenían como manipular el aura ,lo básico y avanzado eso es lo que había descubierto pero no había nada más …

Cuando luche contra el equipo flare sentí sus malas intenciones probe mis habilidades en pikachu el cual se volvió mucho más fuerte y rápido cuando vi el ataque venir hacia nosotros sentí una presencia muy familiar ,yo solo sonreí ,charizard de algún modo sintió mi tristeza y vino hacia aquí

La batalla la gane rápidamente, siendo sinceros ni alan y su charizard mega evolucionado duraría 10 minutos contra mi charizard

Cuando me iba sentí los sentimientos de todos

De parte de todos los demás sentí odi hacia mi ,envidia y ortos sentimientos negativos exceptuando a zoey y paul los cuales solo sentían furia hacia los traidores y tristeza hacia mi

Pero lo que en verdad me inpresiono fue los sentimientos de korrina

Preocupación, tristeza y amor hacia mí no soportándolo más la bese no me importo si nos veían yo ,solo quería disfrutar aquel beso llenos de sentimientos encontrados

Despidiéndome de zoey ,Paul y korrina partí

Y henos aquí ,sin rumbo y sin ni un lugar hacia donde ir

Eran las 4 de la tarde

Cuando una explosión y raíces gigantes cubriendo toda ciudad lumalia m alarmo ,entonces diviso de donde vienen las raíces ,la torre lumalia

Ash : charizard ve hacia alla –digo señalando hacia la torre lumalia

pov korrina

minutos antes

korrina : abuelo –conteste mi teléfono y veo que es mi abuelo

Cornelio: korrina lo que tenemos que hablar-me dijo seriamente y me dijo donde se encontraba cosa que me sorprendió ya que el estaba en casa y eso está a dos días de aquí

Llegue donde me había citado mi abuelo el cual era en una zona alejada de las calles y logre visualizarlo

Korrina : abuelo!-digo llamando su atención el se acerca seriamente y pregunta

Cornelio : dime que sucedió con ash –esa pregunta si que no me la esperaba ,yo baje la cabeza recordando lo sucedido sentí como lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos –korrina –me dijo suavemente –necesito que me digas lo que sucedió aquí –me pregunto y yo le empenze a contar desde la traición desde sus supuestos amigos y ida del azabache

Cornelio : maldición esto no es bueno –a lo que yo quede extrañada,si sabia que no era bueno lo que le hicieron a ash pero-korrina es hora de que escuches una histori – dijo

Korrina : ¿una historia ?-pregunte confusa después de calmarme ya que me encontraba llorando

Cornelio: esta es una historia de las auras guardianes –dijo y yo me quede sorprendida

Korrina : aura guardianes, como las historia que me contaste de niña-dije

Cornelio: si, pero esta es la verdadera historia –dijo mi abuelo comenzando a narrar

Los aura guardianes eran ungrupo seleccionados por el mismo arceus capaces de controlar el aura ,una energía que se encuetra dentro de cada ese vivo, estos eran separados en dos categorías los usuarios del aura los cuales eran capaces de manipular el aura pero limitado y las habilidades dependían del usuario podían ser capaces de ver y sentir sentimientos a estos se le llamaban sensores ,por su capacidad de sentir fácilmente los sentimientos y ubicaciones de los demás los que usan la telequinesis la cual se cree que es ajena al aura ,esto eran la vanguardia ya que por ser capaces de manipular y hacer levitar objetos ,estos y más eran las habilidades de las habilidades de los usuarios del aura ,por otra parte los guardianes no tenían límites y eran capaces de usar todas las habilidades de un usuario de aura, estos tenían una vasta reserva de aura ,incluso podían pelear mano a mano con un legendario y salir victorioso

Sin embargo, los guardianes del aura era muy escasa dos por cada región en comparación los usuarios del aura eran los mas comunes .

Pero lo guardianes y usuarios se vieron envueltos en una guerra ,una guerra que disminuyo drásticamente a los usuarios del aura quedando de bajo de los 10 pero en cambio de los guardianes solo quedo uno ,sir aron el ultimo guardián del aura el cual se enfrentó a aquella guerra el solo,guerra la cual era contra un solo individuo ,del cual no conozco su procedencia

Sir aron derroto y gano la guerra ,pero a un costo ,casi toda su reserva de aura ,lamentablemente una nueva guerra se originó en la cual el participo ,utilizando toda su aura para sanar el árbol del comienzo la cual no era suficiente y decidio usar su energía vita ,su vida para deterner la guerra

No obstante los guardianes de auras no nacieron más después de eso ,los usuario eran extraños de ver ,pero en esta era ,en este momento el guardian del aura nacio su destino fue escrtito el cual decía "si el guardian nacia del amor ,el traería la paz pero,sinacia del odio el mundo caería en un caos

Korrina : wow –pero hay se dio cuenta de algo ,y temerosamente pregunte-y quien es el nuevo guardian del aura

Cornelio : ash –dijo apretando los puños yo lo mire en shock

Korrina :Entonces eso quiere decir –mas no termine de decir por que una explocion nos interrumpio unas raíces salieron y en el cielo lo vi – ese es ASH!-Grite llamando la atención de mi abuelo

Pov normal

Vemos que en la torre lumalia parado al actor de tal ataque lysander y a su lado alain

En eso lysander habla

Lysander : valla ,aun con el motivo del despertar todavía sigues siendo un entrometido no es asi ash o mejor dicho guardian del aura –dijo lysander cambiando sus ojos a color sangre

Ash : y tu sigues siendo el mismo inbecil y arrogante de siempre ,lysander ,usuario del aura tipo destrucción –dijo seriamente ash también con sus ojos color rojo

Cornelio y korrina estos iban ayudando a los ciudadanos con sus pokemon cuando de repente undos pilares de color rojo se observan en la torre lumalia

Cornelio : ya empezaron –dijo con los ojos color azul cielo sorprendiendo a su nieta

Korrina : abuelo tu …

Cornelio : si yo soy un usuario del aura –dijo dejando en shock a su nieta en eso

¿? : valla viejo es bueno verte –dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Cornelio : eres tu…

Sede de la liga pokemon

Diantha : con que es eso..-dijo pensativamente –escucha bien melody ,yo voy hacia lumalia para pelear y defender kalos ,tu entregale el rollo a Cornelio-dijo retirándose junto con su elite cuatro a ciudad lumalia

Melody : espero que estes bien-dijo tristemente dejando ver el rollo

"Traicionado .en odio despertara, su camino será complicado pero a la luz el de nuevo regresara El temido titán despertara, desgracias y destrucción traerá, el único que nos puede salvar será, aquel guerrero que de la oscuridad escapo elegido de los legendarios oh salvarnos y vuelve a traer la paz solo tu podrás , oh poderoso gran aura guardián"

espero y le haya gustado


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaracion: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Team flare ataca ash vs lysson parte 2**

 **Antes del ataque**

Muchos se preguntan dónde están Clemont y Bonnie, estos no están encontrando en el gimnasio, viendo la final de la liga, la pelea de ceniza vs Alain por el título de ganador de la liga de Kalos, cuando vieron la derrota del azabache se entristecieron mas esto no duro mucho, que que recordaron las palabras de ceniza

Ash: "no importa el resultado que consiga en la liga, siempre esté en firme para que lo que más me gusta", las palabras que lograron quitar el aura de la depresión, ya está claro, estos se dirigieron al centro Pokemon entonces binnie hablo

Bonnie: la batalla fue increíble, con estrellitas en los ojos, la transformación del greninja es fabulosa, alegremente Bonnie, sacando una sonrisa de medio lado a su hermano mayor, pero, de repente clemont paro en seco

Clemont: Bonnie lo sentiste -pregunto, a lo que Bonnie cambio a un semblante serio

Bonnie: si, hermano -respondió

Pero lo que más resaltaba, eran sus ojos, los cuales ahora eran azules

Clemont: vamos, Bonnie -y así salieron directo hacia el centro- (esto es malo, muy malo) -pensó angustiado

Pokemon de Ya en el centro (después de la ida de ceniza)

Clemont y Bonnie vieron el desastre (causado por la batalla de cenizas con los subordinados del equipo)

Si los policías en el lugar inspeccionando la zona, en eso visualizan a los "amigos" de cenizas y su "novia", Bonnie iba a salir corriendo donde serena pero un brazo de clemont la detiene, , cuando estuvo frente a ellos vio que tenía un semblante molesto clemont hablo

Clemont: díganme, donde esta ash -pregunto mirando seriamente a todos

Gary fue el que hablo

Gary: un niño perdedor y yo las menciones molesto, clemont se sorprendió de cómo se refirió a una ceniza bajo su mirada

Clemont: que lo hicieron conteniendo la ira apretando a los puños haciendo sonreír a Gary

Gary: je solo le dijimos la verdad, que era un perdedor sometido arrogantemente Gary, la furia de clemont solo aumentaba

Entonces clemont levanto su mirada revelando unos ojos azules completamente y estos brillaban, miro a serena directo a los ojos, hay si su semblante cambio a uno de furia

Clemont ; USTEDES COMO PUDIERON HACER ESO SON UNOS MALDITOS !-Grito furiosamente llamando la atención de los oficiales y los que transitaban cerca -Y TU SERENA ,NO ERES NADA MAS QUE UNA MALDITA ,PERRA TRAIDORA !-grito clemont a serena - esto es malo-dijo para si mismo y sin nada más que decir se fue dejando a los traidores en shock y a una serena que callo de rodillas con lagrimas

Serena : ash ,perdóname –serena muy tarde vio su error ,pero ya no había nada que hacer el daño ya estaba hecho

Y con danw , may, Max iris cilan y brock esto se veían arrepentidos ,pero Gary y misty no estaban nada arrepentidos ,lo que habitaba en su corazón era solo odio hacia el azabache

De regreso con clemont

Clemont se acercó hacia su hermana, la cual al verlo furioso solo espero lo ´peor

Bonnie: que paso hermano – pregunto bastante preocupada

Clemont : míralo por ti misma -dijo y toco sus hombros ,los ojos de clemont brillaron de azul fuertemente a Bonnie le brotaron lágrimas de los ojos

Bonnie : ash..-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible con más lágrimas en los ojos ,clemont la veía con un semblante triste ,en eso se oye una gran explosión y muchas raíces saliendo del suelo ,una se dirigía directo donde estaban ellos parados ,clemont tomo a Bonnie en sus brazos esquivan a una velocidad increíble la raíz en eso ve un helicóptero que se dirige a la

Clemont : la torre lumalia …-dijo preocupado, pero en eso ve a un charizard volando hacia la torre entonces vieron quien lo montaba –ash –dijo sorprendido en eso siente que 4 presencias se acercaban una de ellas era un pokemon

CLEMONT –fue el grito que se escuchó a sus espaldas, clemont se voltea para ver quien lo llama

Clemont: korrina ?-dijo preguntando ,cuando vio mejor vio que que venían más personas una la identifico como Cornelio y un sujeto junto un lucario

Una vez estaban todos reunidos Cornelio hablo

Cornelio: lo sentiste, no clemont -pregunto, clemont asintió

Clemont : si ,además vi todo lo que paso-respondio apretando mas sus puños y Bonnie solo sollozaba

Cornelio : a si que te encontraste con ellos –recibiendo otra afirmación entonces el sujeto hablo

¿? : valla, pero si es el usuario del aura tipo sensor / lector -dijo aquel sujeto sorprendiendo a clemont el cual miro fijamente por unos segundos a aquella persona

Clemont : tú eres un

¿? : si ,yo soy Steven ,usuario del aura tipo psíquico -dijo presentándose ,sorprendiendo a clemont y a Bonnie

El sujeto que estaba con una capa y sombrero se la quitó revelando al campeón de hoen

Clemont : p-ero c-como-dijo sorprendido y tartamudeando saliendo del shock

Korrina : a mí me sorprendió mas -dijo recordando la aparición

Flashback

Cornelio : tu eres ..

¿? : Valla veo que me recuerdas…maestro –dijo respetuosamente

Cornelio : Steven ,veo que también lo sentiste –dijo seriamente al ya reconocido Steven

Korrina : un momento Steven como el campeón de hoen –dijo muy sorprendida

Steven : en efecto -dijo dejando ahora si en shock a korrina

Cornelio : siento una presencia familiar cerca del centro pokemon –dijo apuntando hacia el centro pokemon y asi fueron hacia donde se encontraban clemont y Bonnie

Fin del flashback

Cornelio : ya basta de charla tenemos que ..-mas no termino de hablar ya que un rugido resonó en toda lumalia haciendo temblar el suelo , allí vieron algo que los dejo palidos –ese

Korrina :es

Clemont : zygarde –finalizo el rubio

Steven : ash tendrá que esperar minetras tanto hay que proteger a los civiles –dijo seriamente el peli plata-sal metagross –el pokemon hierro/ psíquico se hizo presente -lucario ,metagross protegan a los civiles – sin decir mas los pokemon salieron a ayudar

Metagross : meta

Lucario : cario lu

(Autor : soy malo en los diálogos de los pokemon)

Korrina : lucario sal –dijo llamando al pokemon aura -lucario ayuda a las personas –dijo recibiendo un asentimiento del su pokemon

Cornelio : blaziken , lucario salgan –dijo sacando al pokemon tipo lucha/fuego y el pokemon aura –ya saben que hacer

Clemont : sal lucario –dijo impresionando a korrina que no sabia que clemont tenia a ese pokemon

Korrina : clemont como es que tienes un lucario

Clemont : todo aquel que manipule el aura ,tiene uno siempre de compañero-dijo respondiendo a la duda de la patinadora

Torre lumalia

Antes de que zygarde apareciera

Se encontraba ash ,lysson y su subordinado alain mirándose fijamente en un tenso silencio el cual rompe alain

Alain: señor, lysson yo acabare con él para que entienda cuál es su lugar –dijo arrogantemente

Lysson : adelante-dijo sin apartar la vista del azabache

Ash : alain ,alain, no puedo creer que cayeras tan bajo, campeón de kalos –dijo con desprecio a alain

Alain : dime ash ..que se siente haberlo perdido todo en dia que se siente saber que nadie nunca te aprecio –dijo burlándose del azabache-si te preguntas como lo se ,pues sencillo yo observe todo ah y por cierto espero que no te moleste que salga con tu novia –dijo burlonamente

Ash : jajajajajajaja-reia como loco ash

Alain : que es tan gracioso -dijo molesto

Ash : que creas que con esa palabras me derrumbare pero te daré una noticia genio-dijo cerrando sus ojo-solo alimentas mi furia –dijo sonriendo sádicamente

Alain : maldito ,charizard mega-evoluciona –dijo tocando su piedra haciendo que charizard entre en su fase mega-evolucionada x

Ash : en ese caso ,charizard es todo tuyo nada mas no lo vayas a matar –dijo sádicamente sacándole un escalofrio a alain y su charizard

Alain : usa lanzallamas a toda potencia –dijo tratando de terminar esa batalla lomas pronto posible ,el lanzallamas impacto de lleno en el otro pokemon ,causando una cortina de humo

Al despejarse se vio a charizard intacto mirando fijamente con unos ojos llenos de sangre de color rojo

Ash : eso es todo,charizard usa lanzallamas-dijo y su pokemon lanzo un lanzallama que por la fuerza que tenía derritió todo la cercano que estuviera echo de metal

Alain: charizard esquí –mas no termino de decirlo pues el ataque impacto de llenoprovocando una gran explosión que sacudió la torre entera, cuando se despejo la nube de humo e pudo apreciar a un charizard sin su forma mega-evolucionada completamente debilitado-pero como

Ash : valla que patético ni un ataque aguanto –dijo asustando a Alain puesto que ash se encontraba a un lado de el

Alain : c-como –dijo muy asustado

Ash : cállate y duerme, me estorbas –dijo susurrándole al oído dándole un golpe en la nuca llevándolo a la inconciencia

Lysson que miro toda la batalla sonreía como loco

Lysson : valla muchacho en verdad eres un descendiente digno de el -dijo mirándolo sádicamente -pero es hora de comenzar con mi plan ,lucario hazte presente –dijo llamando a su lucario,pero este no era un lucario normal ,este era de un color negro con rojo con unos ojos que pedían sangre –te presento a mi dark lucario-dijo sonriendo sádicamente

Ash : (diablos este pokemon tiene un poder impresionante,rebasa el de charizard gacilmente-penso preocupado el azabache –charizard ,ve con puño trueno-el pokemon tipo fuego se lanzo al ataque

El dark lucario solo lo detuvo con su palma

Ash se tuvo que hacer a un lado para esquivar el puño de lysson

Lysson : es hora de conozcas el verdadero sufrimiento –dijo y a asi comenzó una pelea cuerpo a cuerdo

Ash : ( es muy fuerte)-pensó protegiéndose de los puñetazos de lysson con su brazos los cuales le dolían a horrores – pikachu rayo!-le ordeno a su compañero amarrillo el cual lanzo el ataque ,el cual lysson desvió solo con su brazo –que ra-mas no pudo continuar pues lysson desapareció y reapareció dándole un codazo en el estómago que lo mando a volar contra una pared destrozándola

Lysson : que decepción ,esperaba más de una aura guardian –dijo decepcionado

En eso llego un científico

Científico: señor ,ya está listo el arma solo falta la llave –le dijo a lysson

Lysson : ya está en camino –en eso se acerca donde esta ash y lo toma como un costal de papas- valla lucario se ves que te divertiste -dijo observando cómo se acercaba su pokemon sin ningún rasguño y a sus espaldas un charizard completamente debilitado con muchos golpes lysson solo levanta la mano y con un movimiento manda a charizard hacia el vacío -bueno una molestias menos,ese implante de las células de ese usuario si que fueron de utilidad - en eso se mueve para esquivar un rayo lanzado por pikachu

Pikachu : no dejare que le hagas daño a ash –lysson que entendia a los pokemon solo solto una carcajada

Lysson : encárgate de el ,lucario-dijo y lucario camino hacia pikachu el cual lanzo un potente electro bola que lucario desvio con su manos (patas)

Dark lucario : que patético ,y te haces llamar pokemon –en eso desvia un rayo

Pikachu : cállate! Acabare contigo –dijo lanzándose con uan tacleada de voltios –lucario solo espero que estuviera para atajarlo sujetando su cuello

Dark lucario : ahora te acabare-dijo y cargo una aura esfera de color roja

PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- fue el grito que lanzo pikachu al aire

Dentro de la torre lumalia

Se ve un panel de control y una capsula donde estaba ash introducido

Lysson: comiencen con la extracción –dijo con voz neutra y una sonrisa complacida

En el centro pokemon

Se puede observar como pokemon y entrenadores heridos ingresan masivamente, un clemon t que aprieta sus puños herido igual que una korrina que tenía varios raspones y rasgaduras en su ropas y alejados de ellos los traidores que se veían en mal estado ,steven estaba afuera junto Cornelio enfrentando a ziygarde rojo con ayuda de la elite cuatro y la campeona de kalos

clemont : la situación es realmente mala ziygarde es muy fuerte haciendo honor a su estatus de pokemon legendario –dijo con frustración

korrina : (ash espero que estés bien ) -penso para sus adentros con la mano en su corazón

en eso se acercan tierno y trovato

tierno : valla ,estamos bien jodidos-dijo para recibir un zape de shauna que acababa de llegar

shauna : no digas malas palabras –dijo con una vena en su frente asustando a tierno y sacándoles gotitas estilo anime a los que veían esa escena

trovato :bueno ya cálmate shauna ,que pareces hombre –dijo y de un segundo a otro estaba estampado contra el suelo con un gran chichon agrandando la gota de los demás

Pero la escena fue interrumpida por que sus pokegear empezaron a sonar y el televisión cambio del noticiero a la imagen de lysson el cual sonreía complacido en eso hablo

lysson : hola gente de kalos espero que estén disfrutando sus últimos momentos en este mundo , en fin ,mi nombre es lysson líder del equipo flare y el quien juzgara todos sus pecados –dijo sádicamente pausando –y si creyeron que su campeona y su elite 4 ah y el campeón de hoen vencerían a zirague o me vencerían estaban muy equivocados-dijo para que una imágenes aparecieran

en la imágenes se veían a la campeona y la elite 4 heridos y semiinconscientes con su pokemon derrotados ,la imagen cambio a una donde estaban Cornelio y Steven apoyados en una pared con sus pokemon también derrotados

korrina :abuelo!-exclamo preocupada y con lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos

Todos estaban en shock por tales imágenes dos campeones la elite 4 de kalos y unos de los líderes de gimnasio más poderoso de kalos derrotados

lysson : ah y se me olvidaba lo mas importante ,les presento al mayor héroe de todos el que derroto al equipo rokect en varias ocasiones el salvador de hoen derrotando al equipo magma y agua aquel derroto a el equipo galáctico de sihno y el equipo plasma de unova ah y el cual a derrotado a 4 legendarios y como olvidarlo el slvador de las isla naranjas como el elegido de lugia –dijo dejando estupefacto a todos menos a los traidores que estaban en shock porque sabían a quien se referían –señores y señoras les presento a ash ketchum,aquel que fue despreciado por sus propios amigos las personas por que tanto lucho -dijo señalando a una capsula donde estaba un ash todo maltratado con sangre saliendo en varias heridas - y la llave para su muerte –dijo cortando la trasmisión

todos estaban en shock por la información que acaban de revelar

korrina : ash –dijo llamando la atención de todos –tenemos que ir por ash –dijo con lagrimas

todos iban a responder pero clemont

clemont : no podemos –dijo el rubio llamando la atención de todos

Bonnie : y por que no hermano!-dijo levantando la voz levemente ya casi llorando

Clemont : aunque llegáramos a la torre lumalia esquivando a todos miembros del equipo flare ,lysson es un usuario del aura , y no solo eso es muy fuerte ni siquiera Steven Cornelio y yo junto podríamos hacerle siquiera un rasguño-dijo sorprendiendo a korrina y Bonnie y extrañando a los que no sabían

Korrina se alejó de ellos tomo sus pokebolas y una mochila con lo necesario y fue rumbo hacia la puerta pero fue detenida por clemont

Clemont : a donde crees que vas korrina –dijo mirándola seriamente

Korrina : a hacer lo que ustedes no quieren hacer –dijo decidida

Clemont : korrina entiende que..-mas no continuo porque un rugido lo interrumpio ,korrina aprovcho y salio corriendo del centro pokemon con un solo destino la torre lumalia

Torre lumalia

Lysson : bueno inicia –dijo apretando un botón

Las maquinas empezaron a trabajar el tubo donde se encontraba ash empezó a brillar seguido de un grito desgarrador por el dolor que sentía ,mientra s la maquina extraía su aura

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-era el grito que se escuchaba por toda la torre y lumalia ya que lysson se encargó de que todos pudieran escuchar el sufrimiento de ash

Todos estaban aterrados y pedían por aquel chico

Cornelio que estaba consiente escuchaba los gritos junto los campeones que poco a poco e despertaban escuchaban los gritos con impotencia y tristeza igual que sus pokemon y los de todos kalos y las demás regiones que sentían el dolor de su guardián ,una lluvia empezo a caer de repente

Korrina :ash –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y apresurando el paso

Zygarde el cual seguía su camino destruyendo se para un momento y su cuerpo parpadeo de rojo a verde solo por un momento expresando su preocupación por la situación

De regreso en la torre

Ash quedo inconsciente por el dolor,pero en su mente algo estaba por suceder

Mente de ash

Esta se encontraba flotando en un espacio en blanco completamente desnudo con los ojos cerrados mientras meditaba todo lo sucedido

"En verdad soy patético"

"este es el final"

"Moriré sin poder hacer nada "

Eran los pensamientos de ash pero de pronto

Asi de fácil te rindes –dijo una voz de la nada

Ya no tengo fuerzas para pelear –dijo en tono deprimido

Solo por eso te rindes –siguio hablando aquella voz –que hay de todas de esas personas que confían en ti , las defraudaras

Yo no tengo a nadie –dijo ash nuevamente

No digas eso, puede que ellos te hayan traicionado pero existen personas que se preocupan por ti y lo sabes

En eso la imagen de korrina pasa por su mente

Pero como –dijo ash-como lo lograre, no puedo ni moverme

Tu poder es más grande de lo que parece –dijo aquella voz-solo piensa en aquella persona y pokemon a quienes vas a proteger

Tienes razón ,no me dare por vencido-dijo ash decididamente –no dejare que nadie lastime a las personas inocentes y a la persona que amo-la imagen de korrina se hizo presente

Entonces ve y protégelos-dijo aquella voz viendo como ash desaparecía

Gracias papa-dijo ash

No hay de qué hijo-dijo aquella voz

Y sin más ash desaparecido de allí

Fuera de la mente de ash

Korrina la cual había logrado esquivar a los guardias llego a la cima de la torre lumalia y sin más encaro a lysson

Lysson : pero miren quien llego .la líder de gimnasio de ciudad shaulur y nieta del usuario del aura de tipo destrucción –dijo lysson

Korrina : acabare contigo ,sal lucario –dijo llamando a su pokemon

Lysson : otra molestia mas ,lucario hazte cargo

Dark lucario : como ordene

Korrina : ese lucario hablo? –dijo asombrada pero no tanto ya que un dia enterarse que los aura guardianes y usuarios del auras existieron y su abuelo es uno ,bueno ustedes adivinaran-no importa lucario aura esfera –ordeno a su pokemon para que lanzara su ataque pero para su sorpresa este las desvio como si nada –que no puede ser!,lucario fuerza palma –nuevamente este se lanzo al ataque pero el lucario también uso fuerza palma chocando causando un pequeña onda de viento por el impacto

Korrina se da cuenta de algo, un pikachu que rápidamente reconoció como el de ash estaba tendido en el piso con multiples heridas apenas respirando

Korrina : pikachu! –Exclamo preocupada –lucario combate cercano –y los dos pokemon se lanzaron al ataque

Korrina se acercó al pokemon y le dio una baya para que se recuperara algo

Korrina : pikachu toma esto es una baya zidra –dijo dándole la baya pikachu como pudo se la comió-(su estado es grave si no lo llevo a un centro pokemon )pensaba pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el impacto de algo a una pared y para horror de eta era su pokemon –lucario!-exclamo preocupada

Dark lucario : ya es hora de deshacerme de las molestias -dijo apuntando su mano (o será pata) hacia korrina

Lucario trataba de ponerse de pie pero le era imposible por el dolor y vio como el pokemon del aura oscura cargaba un ataque en su mano

Entonces una vez lanzado cargado lanzo el ataque,korrina en un intento de proteger al pokemon lo abrazo y le dio la espalda el ataque y así impacto una crtina de humo se levanto

Dark lucario : ya se acab..-no termino pues cuando se despejo se veía a korrina todavía cubriendo a pikachu dando la espalda ,cuando esta se dio cuenta estaba cubierta por un domo azul celeste

Korrina : pero como-dijo y allí lo vio parado en el medio de lysson y el científico los cuales estaban inconsientes pero lo que dejo impactada a ella y al pokemon oscuro fue el aura celeste que cubría a ash al cual su pelo cambio del mismo color de su aura y sus ojos brillaban furiosamente y el hablo

Ash : estas bien korrina-dijo volteándola a ver

Korrina –s-si –dijo sonrojada por la apariencia de ash que según ella le hacía ver más sexi

Ash :me alegro –dijo regalándole un sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar más -tu –dijo viendo al pokemon cambiando su mirada a una seria –ya te descubri ,lysson estába siendo controlado ,haciendo en contra de su voluntad y aquel quien lo controlaba ,eras tu,lucario o mejor dicho indra –dijo seriamente

Dark "lucario" : jajajajajaja-reia maniáticamente ,ash solo lo veia sin inmutarse-veo que no tiene sentido ocultarlo mas

En eso una luz roja cubria al supuesto pokemon el cual fue creciendo hasta que la luz ,ash se sorprendio ya que era una copia pero una versión oscura de sir aron sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre su pelo es como el de sir aron pero de color negro su ropa era la misma que la de sir aron pero donde devia ir lo azul estaba de un color rojo sangre

Indra :bueno la verdadera pelea comienza

Ash : indra,pagaras por querer destruir lumalia y matar gente inocente por maltatar a mis pokemon –dijo seriamente – pero mas por querer herir A MI KORRINA ¡- impactando a korrina que se puso roja y botaba humos por sus orejas

Korrina : (acaba de decir que soy suya)-dijo muy pero muy sonrojada

Ash : CHARIZARD!-grito y unrugido llamo la atención llamo la atención de todos los presentes

Indra : no puede ser-dijo en shock

El pokemon dragón de juego apareció pero esta vez con los ojos de color azul

Charizard se acercó a ash

Ash : amigo necesito que te lleves a korrina al centro pokemon,korrina –dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia –necesito que le lleves este mensaje a tu abuelo dile que, zeck a retornado -dijo korrina solo asintió

Korrina : pero y tu no volveras –dijo ya montada en charizard

Ash sonriendo cariñosamente se le acerco la tomo del mentón y la beso ,un beso lleno de amor sonrojando pero respondió al beso

Ash :korrina –dijo suavemente –volveré no importa lo que me cueste llegare porque mi motivo serás tu

Indra: pero que bella escena, me da asco, y ni crean que saldrán de aquí –sin más lanzo múltiple esferas de aura roja

Ash también lanzaba aura esferas

Ash : charizard sal ya de aquí-dijo contrarrestando los ataque –cuida de pikachu .korrina-y sin más charizard salió a toda velocidad hacia el centro pokemon ,indra trato de detenerlos pero ash lo mando contra la pared con un puñetazo

Ash : tu pelea es conmigo –dijo seriamente

Indra : bah da igual ,cuando te venza los matare –dijo –pero pesándolo bien la rubia puede ser excelente para pasar una no-no termino de decir ya que ash le dio un puñetazo en la mandibula

Ash : ahora si te matare-dijo lazándose a por el

Con c harizard ,korrina y pikachu el cual ya se encontraba mejor al parecer el aura de ash tiene un efecto curatico dijo korrina para si misma

En efecto-dijo una voz ronca

Korrina : quien dijo eso –pregunto buscando con la mirada

Charizard : ese sería yo-dijo dejando en shock a korrina

Korrina :h-h-hablaste-s –dijo en shock ,charizard solo rio entre diente –pero como

Eso te lo repondo yo –dijo una voz chillona korrina volteo hacia pikachu volviendo a dejar a korrina impresionada

Korrina : pp-pikachu t-tu tanbiem

Pikachu la razón por la que nos entiende sin dominar el aura es por que tienes una conexión muy fuerte con ash-dijo dejando a korrina con una cara de whats

Charizard : lo que pikachu quiere decir que por ser la pareja de ash te da ciertas habilidades ,en este caso hablar y entendernos –dijo dejando super sorojada a korrina

Korrina : p-p-pareja –dijo recibiendo un "aja" de parte de los pokemon –sonrojandola nivel hinata

Ya una vez en tierra korrina se dirigio hacia el dentro del centro pokemon encontrando a los campeones diantha y elite 4 de kalos y Steven de hoen al entrar fue abordada por su abuelo ,clemont ,Bonnie ,shauna tierno y trovato

Su abuelo la abrazo

Cornelio: como se te ocurre salir asi tan imprudentemente –dijo todavía abrazando a su nieta

Korrina: abuelo ,estas asfixiando a pikachu –dijo viendo como pikachu entre sus pechos se ponía azul

Cornelio : lo sien-entonces se dio cuenta de algo –ese no es el pikachu de ash

Korrina : si –iba decir algo mas pero una gran explosión la interrunpio

Todos salieron del centro pokemon y vieron como la cima de la torre lumalia habían estalado en explosión colosal observado por un zygarde ya libre del control de lysson

Korrina: ASHHHHHHHHHHHH! -grito callendo de rodillas

Pikachu IKA PIIIIIIII! -grito pikachu

Charizard rugio en señal de preocupación

Continuara ...

Espero el haya gustado

Vamos comenten y díganme que les pare


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4

la batalla de la luz y oscuridad ¿somos pareja?

momentos antes de la explosion

se puede apreciar como ash y el ya reconocido indra se miran fijamente azul y rojo en un batalla de miradas en eso indra rompe el silencio

indra : ash ketchum,la hora de tu juicio y la de este mundo ha llegado -dijo y en eso apunta su dedo hacia lysson - levantate y obedece mis ordenes-y lysson se levanto

ash : con que haci la tenemos -y en eso agarra dos pokeball de sus bolsillos-taloflame ,greninja necesito su ayuda-y un resplandor blanco aparecen los dos pokemon -taloflame tu nos cubriras desde arriba ,greninja nosotros vamos a por ellos -dijo sincronizandose con su pokemon pero su diferencia radicaba en que desprendia un aura igual que a la de su entrenador -vamos!

(pongan la musica para batallas que mas les guste)

indra y lysson tambien se lanzaron greninja se fue por lysson en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

ash y indra intercambiaban golpes y patadas haciendose daño mutuamente

indra : no peleas nada mal mocoso-dijo parando una patada de ash-pero,yo tengo mas experiencia-dijo y le solto un gran puñetaso a ash que lo hizo encorbarse y salir volando chocando contra una pared

ash : (maldicion ese golpe si me dolio) penso levantandose adoloridamente- en eso ve como lysson esta golpeando a greninja -( gracias al aura no eh recibido el daño de greninja)-en eso mira a indra el cual esta cargando un ataque

indra : muere abismo negro de la muerte!-exclamo lanzando su ataque el cual parecia un hyper ray pero de color negro

ash : no lo haras , explosion aural -dijo cerrando su puño y abriendolo de golpe lanzando un onda de color azul anulando ambos ataques -(greninja alejate lysson y lanza un idro pulso hacia indra)-le ordeno a travez de su conexion con su pokemon ,greninja hizo lo ordenado y lanzo el hidropulso hacia indra el cual lo recibio de lleno

indra : tch..creo que tengo que pelear en serio -dijo mojado y adolorido ,en eso cerro sus ojos -yo te invoco espada de la miseria !-abrio los ojos de golpe revelando que estos cambiaron de -rojo a negro al igual que la capa de aura que lo cubria-ahora ,vamos por el segundo round-lo dijo con una sonrisa macraba dejando ver dos colmillos ,y se lanzo al ataque

ash : greninja hay que -no termino de hablar pues lysson el cual se mantuvo al margen lo tenia sujetado - (maldicion me olvide de el )-penso maldiciendo su error -alparecer tengo que usarlo -dijo haciendo que su aura aumente radicalmente con una capa de electricidad haciendo que lysson lo suelte ,ash esquivi y indra apuñalo a lysson

indra : tch basura eso te pasa por ser debil -dijo scando su espada ensangretada y limpianda con su lengua

ash : eres un maldito! -y la capa de electricidad lo rodeo -modo dio relampageante -y desaparecio en unflash amarillo

indra : que demonios..-no termino de decir pues ash aparecio dandole un gran golpe en la cara-maldito ! como te atrevez!-dijo furiosamente para dar un corte al aire con su espada y una gran onda en forma de luna fue directo hacia ash el cual solo desaparecio y volvio aparecer

ash : no podras darme aho...-no termino de decir por que callo de rodillas y su aura electrica desaparecio y escupio agua -hahaha que-que m-me pasa-dijo jadeando indra sonrio complacido

indra : ese es uno de los efectos de esa tecnica la cual es muy eficiente ,pero sin el entrenamiento debido tu cuerpo colapsara como lo estas viendo ahora -dijo observando a un ash con su ropa en mal estado su camisa no esta su pantalones tiene unos agujeron en la parte de su rodilla ,la capa de energia que lo cubria ya no estaba solo tenia sus ojos azules y su pelo con un brillo azulado

ash : callate! greninja shuriken de agua ! taloflame bonbardeo aereo !-greninja lanzo su gran suriken de agua y taloflame lo bonbardeo con su ataque dando de lleno los levantando una cpa de humo por los inpactos

indra : jajajaja!-se escuchaba dentro de la cortina un risa tetrica sacandole escalofrios a los pokemon -creen que con esos ataques podrian hacerme daño ,pues se equivocan-dijo saliendo de la cortina de humo sin ningun rasguño-yo les enseñare como se utilizan los ataques-dijo creando una shuriken de agua pero de color oscura

ash : no puede ser...greninja sal rapido de al..-no termino de decir pues su pokemon recibio el inpacto de lleno creando una capa de humo que al despejarse dejaba ver a un greninja completamente debilitado-greninja !

indra : ahora va el pajarito de fuego,bonbardeo aereo oscuro !-dijo lanzando un bonbardeo como el de taloflame pero oscuro y mucho mas potente

ash : taloflame!-grito preocupado a su pokemon

indra : y aqui estas nuevamente ,viendo como tus seres queridos te abandona pero no de esa manera ,ahora veras sus-notermino de decir pues

boooooooooooommmmmmm!

una explosion cerca los hizo voltear

indra : tch la maquina esta colapsando ...te salvaste de mi por ahora ,espero que cuando volvarmos a vernos sea mas fuerte,claro si es que sobrevives a la explosion jajajajajaja-dijo desapareciendo de alli

ash se desplomo en el piso

ash : maldicion ,taloflame greninja regresen -dijo regresando a sus pokemon a sus pokeball-maldicion tengo que salir -una explosion cerca de el lo alerto rapidamente trato de levantar pero cayo igualmente al suelo-maldicion !

las llamas enpezaron a rodearlo

ash : maldicion tengo que levantarme ,levantate,levantate-se repetia asi mismo dando se animos tratandose de levantarse inultimente -tengo que levantarme y salir no puedo morir ,se lo prometi a korrina -dijo una vez mas logrando poner se de pie tanbaleantemente su vision se vovio borrosa ,lo que le faltaba estaba apunto de desmayarse

con su vision borrosa vio como alain en su charizard se alejaba finalmente cayo y su ultimo pensamiento fue

ash : korrina

booooooooooooommmmmm

(fin de la musica que hayanpuesto)

regreso tiempo actual

korrina :ashhhhhhhhh-gritaba mientras lagrimas caian de sus ojos

entonces cornelio triztemente habla  
cornelio : ash -dijo cerrando fuertemente sus ojos apretando sus puños

clemont : ashh..su aura a desaparecido -dijo con un nudo en la garganta

bonnie solo abrazo a su hermano llorando a cascadas

korrina : no no no el no puede el no puede -dijo completamente en shock y llorando

steven le dio un golpe en la nuca para que cayera en sus brazos

steven : esta en estado de shock lo mejor era hacer eso lo mejor es que la lleves a su casa-dijo entregandole korrina a su abuelo

cornelio : si tienes razon clemont diantha -dijo hablandole a la campeona y al lider de gimnasio-una reunon de emegencia en tres dias del consejo del aura avisales a ls demas

con los traidores

serena por un lado estaba destrozada por la muerte de ash los demas pero los demas estaban como si nada al parecer el arrepentimiento de antes se les habia ido

5 horas despues

ya era de noche en kalos

ciudad lumalia estaba siendo reconstruida ,zigarde habia desaparecido

en la ciudad shaulur

korrina quien habia despertado no habia dejado de llorrar siendo cosolada por pikachu el cual estab igual de triste ,charizard estaba en su pokeball ,pues habian llamado al valle de los charizard,al darle la noticia a su cuidadora esta quedo en shock por la muerte de el joven entrenador

en eso un sonido como de aleteos se escucha fuera de la casa ,el silencio reina ,se escuchan que tocan la puerta korrina aun en su estado va abrirla encontrandose con una sorpresa

alli estaba ash tod mascullado la ropa deshecha y varias que maduras parado apenas conciente

ash : hola korrina -dijo ya cayendo inonciente en los hombro de una shokeada rubia

korrina : ash -dijo saliendo de su aturdimiento -abuelo ven rapido!-dijo entre preocupada y feliz limpiandose las lagrimas dejando a un muy deteriorado ash

cornelio rapidamente baja y lo ve y se queda atonito

cornelio : ash pero como-dijo en estado de shock pero miro hacia afuera y se queo mas en shock por lo que veia

Ho-ho

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

¡REVIEWS!


End file.
